The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Each year over 100,000 children worldwide die due to road traffic accidents. Many of these accidents occur in route to and from school. While schools typically utilize safety lights and school zones with crossing guards, there does not exist safety lights at or near bus stops. Children may travel to and from their bus stops early in the morning, and frequently in the dark, without wearing any safety or reflective clothing. This may render it difficult for motorists to view them from a distance. For children aged 5-9 years, road traffic injuries are ranked as the 4th leading factor for injuries and deaths. For children aged 15-17 years, road traffic injuries are ranked as the 1st loading factor for injuries and death.
According to statistics from the U.S. Dept. of Justice, the average annual rate of workplace violence between 2005 and 2009 (5 violent crimes per 1,000 employed persons age 16 or older) was about one-third the rate of non-workplace violence (16 violent crimes per 1,000 employed persons aged 16 or older) and violence against persons not employed (17 violent crimes per 1,000 persons aged 16 or older). Between 2005 and 2009, law enforcement officers, security and bartenders had the highest rates of nonfatal workplace violence. About 70% of workplace homicides were committed by robbers and other assailants, while about 21% were committed by work associates between 2005 and 2009. While firearms were used in 5% of nonfatal workplace violence between those years, shootings accounted for 89% of workplace homicides.
Accordingly, safety apparatuses and methods which are suitable for notifying drivers to the possible presence of pedestrians and/or other persons at or near a bus stop or other protected area for safety purposes are needed.